jamestown_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1.06
'''Episode 6' is the sixth episode of Jamestown Season 1. It was written by Bill Gallagher, directed by Paul Wilmhurst and premiered on SKY 1 on June 9, 2017. Synopsis Alice turns to James for help as news about Henry spreads around the town. Verity falls back into dangerous old habits and Jocelyn sees a way to ingratiate her with her new adversary. Plot In the morning, Alice Sharrow wakes up and finds that Silas is gone. She heads towards the river and sees him sailing away. He states he loves her but has to go find his brother. Verity Rutter visits Nathan Bailey’s grave at the cemetery and says to her husband, Meredith, that she’s angry because of the boy’s death. Meredith urges her to leave it be since his murderers are in charge of Jamestown. As she reenters the town, Verity is approached by Nicholas Farlow who throws his cane to the ground and orders Verity to pick it up. She eventually does. Farlow promises to ignore her disrespectful behavior this time. Temperance Yeardley calls for Verity and reminds her of the virtues of patient and respect. She informs she’s organizing the festivities for St. John’s Evening and asks if she wishes to assist her. Mercy shares her enthusiasm for the occasion. Verity breaks into Farlow’s house and steals some of his belongings. Henry Sharrow and Davie McDurran make it to the river. Back in town, Alice argues with James Read. James insists that Silas has chosen his brother over her and that his only wish is for her to see him as a respectable man. Alice hits James and runs off. At the tavern, Verity shows her husband the things she stole from Farlow. Meredith forces her to promise to never steal again. Davie and Henry continue their search and break rocks in hopes of finding precious metals. Alice visits Verity and wonders what will happen if Henry returns and Silas does not. Verity suggests she should arm herself. After rowing for a very long time beneath the sun, Silas falls off from his boat. He’s rescued by Pamunkey men and taken to their village. Jocelyn visits Lady Yeardley and offers her assistance in helping with the preparations of St. John’s Evening. Temperance suggests they start first thing in the morning with a Bible reading. Henry cracks open one of the rocks and discovers what he presumes to be silver inside. Alice visits James Read and asks him to make her the sharpest dagger he possibly can. James worries that she might use it for the wrong ends. Meredith returns home and discovers that Verity has robbed Marshal Redwick. Early in the morning, Mercy wakes Jocelyn and she complains all the way to Temperance’s house. During the Bible reading, Lady Yeardley encourages Jocelyn to serve and obey her husband in every way. Meredith marches Verity outside of the gates. They pass by Redwick and Farlow, who are chatting about their missing items. Meredith confronts Verity with the gallows and explains it will be her future if she continues to steal. finds a shiny gray metal what he believes to be silver.]] Davie and Henry fill their bags with silver. Meanwhile, James Read warns Alice that killing a man is a horror one does not easily forget. He encourages her to report the rape to the marshal and offers himself to confront Henry if need be. Silas enjoys a meal with the Pamunkey and reunites with Chacrow. Samuel Castell expresses his wish to father children with Jocelyn once again but this time she agrees. Meredith takes Verity to Christopher Priestley’s apothecary and asks him for some medicine to cure her thievery. He is unable to diagnose her condition, however. Sir George Yeardley visits James Read and asks him about his search for Henry. James tells the governor about a precious rock that Meredith and Henry spoke off frequently. Once Meredith escorts Verity home, she reveals she has stolen bottles from the apothecary. Davie and Henry discuss their future plans. Davie will return to the Appamattuck village and to his wife, Matachanna. Henry is to return to Jamestown. Silas tells Chacrow about what happened to his brother. Meanwhile, Opechancanough arrives and speaks to Silas. The Chief encourages him to become their friend in the settlement and recalls he owes the Pamunkey a debt. Chacrow travels with Silas to the Appamattuck village. Governor Yeardley confronts Meredith about if Henry had or not information about the gold. He denies everything. Meanwhile, Alice finds a hornworm among their crops. Pepper Sharrow rushes into town to get help. Temperance stops Samuel and Jocelyn in town and urges her to give Samuel his first born child. She also shares her wish to inform her cousin about births and pregnancies the next time she writes to her. Mercy discovers Verity in the Castell’s household trying to steal. She urges the girl to not tell anyone about it. Once outside, she’s stopped by Meredith. Pepper takes the townsfolk to the Sharrow plantation and together they save the crops. Alice thanks James Read for his help. In return, he agrees to make her the dagger. Redwick asks Meredith about the map but the tavern keeper insists he knows nothing of it. During another Bible reading, Temperance tells Jocelyn about the ship coming from England with a letter from her cousin and informs she intents on using it as a way to influence Jocelyn. Alice visits James and retrieves the dagger. Verity observes the Governor’s black box but is caught by Temperance before having the opportunity to steal it. Jocelyn and Mercy join the celebrations of St. John’s Evening. Temperance discovers the box is missing and immediately begins hunting for Verity. When she does, Jocelyn steps in and uses the box to blackmail her into giving her the letter from her cousin. Temperance agrees and takes the box to Yeardley, lying that she hid it for safety reasons. Chacrow and Silas arrive at the Appamattuck village and chat with Davie and Matachanna about Henry. Davie lies that Henry continued his journey way into the mountains. Henry returns to Jamestown. Gallery 06 031 Jamestown S01-fb88a34.jpg alicesarguesjames1ep07.png Max-beesley-jamestown-2-932332.jpg (2016-08-10+08-49-00)NIKON+CORPORATION+NIKON+D750+(6016x4016).jpg (2016-08-10+08-53-22)NIKON+CORPORATION+NIKON+D750+(6016x4016).jpg Jamestown-II-741x486.jpg 6.jpg mercyjocelyns1ep6.jpg nqVyIw2mUAvahn0Sh32fBNK40OO.jpg (2016-08-14+23-40-59)NIKON+CORPORATION+NIKON+D750+(6016x4016).jpg Events * Gallows Cast Main Cast * Naomi Battrick as Jocelyn Castell * Sophie Rundle as Alice Sharrow * Niamh Walsh as Verity Rutter * Max Beesley as Henry Sharrow * Gwilym Lee as Samuel Castell * Jason Flemyng as Sir George Yeardley * Claire Cox as Temperance Yeardley * Dean Lennox Kelly as Meredith Rutter * Stuart Martin as Silas Sharrow * Steven Waddington as Marshal Redwick * Matt Stokoe as James Read * Burn Gorman as Secretary Farlow * Luke Roskell as Pepper Sharrow * Ben Starr as Dr Christopher Priestley * Patsy Ferran as Mercy Recurring Cast * Shaun Dooley as Reverend Michaelmas Whitaker * Paul Rattray as Davie McDurran * Roseanne Supernault as Matachanna * Kalani Queypo as Chacrow * Raoul Max Trujillo as Opechancanough External Links * "Episode 6" script written by Bill Gallagher Category:Episodes Category:Season 1